


you'll say the words that i can't say

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt, non famous family members as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: “It doesn’t matter,” James tells himself. He made a promise and he tries not to feel envious as she puts on a slinky dress, and her make-up.





	you'll say the words that i can't say

He loves her. James has always been a good Christian boy, faithful, loyal, to a fault. He tries his best and he gives her everything he has. The Captain America moniker isn’t just lip service and he tries to be that way. Strong. Good. 

Jess is slipping away from him and he can feel her draw away. He can feel her distancing herself. James tries to hold on but it’s like snatching at smoke. And he knows it’s someone on the team– someone that she sees and maybe he’s friends with.

And that maybe she sneaks around with him, while James is otherwise occupied. 

“It doesn’t matter,” James tells himself. He made a promise and he tries not to feel envious as she puts on a slinky dress, and her make-up. 

After the party, James knows who it is. 

***

She loves him. Jess always thought that James was her forever, that when he slid the ring on her finger he’d be the only one she ever wanted. But that’s not the case. And she never expected to be that kind of girl, but she can’t help but be smitten by him. He’s the life of the party, a lot of the times, and he’s always got a perfect winning smile. 

José is always so kind to her, so gentle. He never shies away from her. It’s possible he doesn’t even realize she’s flirting, but that can’t be the case. Or maybe he just loved his wife too much. 

She stares after him and James touches her knee. 

“You okay?” He asks. 

“Yeah…” 

James frowns a little. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

(But they don’t talk about it.)

***

He loves him. José knows it’s wrong, knows it should be there, but the fire plunges into his heart and he can’t stamp it out. He wants James, and his fingertips itch to touch him. So much so that he’s having a hard time keeping his obliviousness to Jess’s efforts– because maybe he could convince her to have both of them and then– then he might be able to touch James. José knows it’s wrong and he prays, wants to make it right, wants to get himself right. 

He can’t make that move though; he won’t. 

James comes in on him, washing his face in the bathroom. He looks a little irritated though, but José doesn’t know if he should say anything. He sees the way James is looking though and he pats him on the shoulder. 

James flinches and José frowns. Why would he–

“Is everything alright?” José asks. James smooths down the front of his jacket. 

“Everything is fine.”


End file.
